1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle that includes a power receiving portion that uses a power transfer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like, that drive drive wheels with the use of electric power from a battery, or the like, become a focus of attention in consideration of an environment.
Particularly, in recent years, in the above-described electromotive vehicles equipped with a battery, wireless charging through which the battery is contactlessly chargeable without using a plug, or the like, becomes a focus of attention. Then, various contactless charging systems have been suggested recently.
A power transfer system that uses a contactless charging system is, for example, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-072188 (JP 2011-072188 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-045189 (JP 2011-045189 A).
In these power transfer systems, a power receiving portion is mounted at a vehicle side. In order to actually mount a power receiving portion on a vehicle, it is required to take a leakage of an electromagnetic wave from the power receiving portion into consideration. The vehicle includes a shield member in order to suppress a leakage of an electromagnetic wave.
However, the shield member is determined on the basis of the shape of the power receiving portion, and a design of the shield member, focusing on a shielding function associated with the shape of the vehicle, is not performed.